


The Phoenix

by BC2



Series: RWBY Noir AU [2]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - Noir, Angst, Angst and Feels, Character Death, Detective Noir, Emotional Manipulation, F/F, Film Noir, Gangsters, Heavy Angst, Manipulation, Manipulative Relationship, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Serial Killers, Suicide, Verbal Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-05-31 23:11:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15129797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BC2/pseuds/BC2
Summary: Still reeling from the aftershock of losing their loved ones, Yang and Weiss tackle the case of a string of suicides that all connect to one woman.





	1. Prologue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SPOILERS for “The Black Cat”. Please, read that before this!!!!

_September 30, 1945_

Weiss stared out the window, overlooking the entire city of New York. It was a beautiful site, the building she and Yang rented out had one of few great views of the city, especially at night.

Weiss took in the view as she sipped her wine, she had been drinking a lot more the past two years. Money was the only problem the two didn’t have, after the deaths of Yang’s sister, Ruby, and Blake’s subsequent suicide not long after, the two had been emotionally drained. The two had been throwing themselves at cases, taking job after job in a desperate effort to lose feelings of anger, loss, and sadness brought on by the deaths of their two loved ones.

 _Yang’s out there, right now._ Weiss sipped her wine to ease the stress. _I should’ve went with her, made sure-_

A sudden knock on the door pulled Weiss from her thoughts. Pouring what was left of her wine into a plant that was next to her desk, Weiss hastily putting away her wine glass and bottle. She then took a dignified, almost business like position at her seat.

“The door is unlocked!” Weiss called. “You can come in!”

The door opened to reveal a woman in her forties, wrinkles covered both of her eyes, and a large grimace was plastered on her lips. Her black hair was wild, and long, reached far beyond her waste line.

”I take it you’re Weiss Schnee?” The woman entered the dark office, taking a seat in front of Weiss’ desk.

”The name’s on the door,” Weiss snarked, trying to lighten the dreary mood the woman was in.

”Cute.” The woman’s expression didn’t change.

”So,” Weiss began, awkwardly, “what’s your situation, sunshine? You obviously wouldn’t come to a P.I. with good things, and that look of death you’re giving me speaks volumes.”

”A light first, please.” The woman took out a cigarette and held it out. “Do you have a lighter? I forgot mine.”

With a nod, Weiss took a lighter from her desk, and light the women’s cigarette. “Of course, Miss...?”

”Branwen, Raven Branwen.”

”Okay, Miss Branwen, what’s you’re situation?” Weiss asked, again.

”Her.” Raven placed a photo of a girl with extremely short hair on Weiss’ desk. “Her name is...was, Vernal, and she was my everything.”

”I’m sorry for loss,” Weiss felt the sting of hearing the news of Ruby’s murder, and felt the searing pain of finding Blake’s body in front her grave.

”Thank you...I want you to investigate this woman.” Raven placed the picture of a woman next Vernal’s, she had hair that reached her neck, and even in the black and white film of the photograph, Weiss could see her eyes glow. “Cinder Fall is her name. She...she killed my Vernal, I know she did!”

”What makes you say that?” Weiss examined the photos of both women.

”Before Vernal met her, she was a lively, emotional, so full of life!” Raven began to tremble at the memory of the woman she loved. “After she met that...thing, all of that disappeared...and then she jumped from our apartment balcony.”

”Jesus.” Weiss shoot up from her seat, dropping the photos, breathing heavy.

”What’s wrong?” Raven looked at her, eyes wide with concern. “Are you okay?”

”Yes...yes I’m fine...” Weiss put her hand to her chest as her breathing slowed, returning to its normal pace. “If you really think this woman had anything to do with your girl’s death, we’ll look into it.”

”Thank you.” Raven took Weiss’ hand, kissing it.

”Hey, it’s what we do,” Weiss assured.

”That reminds me, where is this Yang?” Raven asked. “Her name was the door.”

”Oh, she’s out on a case.”

_The Cardinal_

Yang walked into the quiet establishment, taking a seat at the bar. There were four men in with her, the bartender, a man sitting next to her, one playing pool, and one by the door, shotgun resting by his side in case anyone wants to case a violent ruckus.

”What will it be?” The bartender asked.

Yang gave a glance to his name tag. “Well, Cardin, I’ll take anything from your bottom shelf.”

”Going light today?” Cardin joked.

”Yep!” Yang placed her money on the counter as Cardin poured her a glass. With no effort, Yang gulped down the liquid in seconds, letting out a sigh when she finished.

”Well, that was fast,” Cardin said. “You want anything else?”

”Sure,” Yang suddenly became dead serious. “I want you to tell me where you’re keeping Lisa Lavender.”

Cardin’s smirk disappeared as the other three men in the room suddenly looked towards her.

”Pardon?” Cardin asked.

”You heard me.” Yang got out her seat. “Reporter Lisa Lavender, the woman you four have been holding for ransom.”

”Now...who told you that?” Cardin tried to laugh it off as the man sitting next to Yang got out of his seat.

”Don’t play games with me, Winchester.” Yang scoffed. “May Zedong was in on it. Unfortunately for you, her legs are about as well kept together as her lips, both the top and bottom ones. My Weiss had her talking in no time.”

”That ratting dyke,” Cardin sneered. “Doesn’t matter, we got you right where we want you!”

Yang felt the cold barrel of the shotgun on the back of her head. “Heh, well I guess you do.”

”Then why are you smiling?” Cardin eyes her down.

”Oh, I’m just glad you guys were willing to give me a **shot!** ” Yang grew a smirk when she heard the men collectively groan. “It’s a double pun! Because you guys are going to shoot me, plus a bar shot!”

”Don’t explain it!” The man next to her exclaimed. “That only made it worse!”

”Fine, fine!” Yang heard the man with the gun to her, toggle with the trigger. “Let’s just cut to the chase.”

With quick reflexes, Yang elbowed the gun just as the man shot it, causing it to fire straight into the kneecap of the man who was standing next to her.

”Eeeeeeeeeeeeh!” He let out a girlish shriek as he fell to the ground.

”Dove!” The man with the gun took his eyes off Yang. “Oh shit! I’m so sor-“ his apology was cutoff by Yang smashing his face with her empty glass.

Seeing this, the man who was playing pool charged at her, only for Yang to grab her seat, and swing it around, smashing into his body midcharge, shattering the chair, and leaving only a small stick in Yang’s hand.

With the men taken out, Yang noticed Cardin trying to sneak out the door. She tossed what was left of the chair at him, striking his back.

”Eep!” Cardin let out a little yelp of pain before Yang charged him, tackling him to the ground.

”Where is Lavender?!” Yang barked.

”She’s in the back! She’s in the back!” Cardin shouted in fear.

”Thanks.” Yang punched him out, and made her way towards the back of the establishment.

 _I knew it,_ Yang thought as she opened the closets to find a tied up Lisa Lavender.

* * *

The police arrived in no time at all after Yang gave them a call.

“Thank you!” Lisa hugged Yang.

”Don’t mention it, doll!” Yang hugged her back.

As she hugged Lavender, Yang saw Cardin and his men being placed in an car together. She gave Cardin a wink as he glared I’m her direction, gritting his teeth.

”Lisa!” A woman called out as she got out of one of the cops’ cars.

”Tracy!” Lisa ran into the woman’s arms, and the two shared a passonate kiss.

Yang looked at the two lovers embrace, sadly.

”Hey, kiddo.” Yang felt an arm wrap itself around her shoulder. “Good work on another job well done.”

”Thanks, Uncle Qrow.” Yang gave Qrow a smile.

”How are you?” Qrow asked with a smile.

”I’m living.” Yang looked to the ground.

”That’s good,” Qrow assured, but his smile vanished.

”Hey, mind lighting my cigarette?” Yang waved the stub that used to her right arm. “Give a girl a hand, will ya?”

”Heh, sure thing firecracker,” Qrow chucked as Yang handed him her lighter.

”Didn’t you hear? It’s The Phoenix, now.” Yang took out a cigarette and placed in her mouth.

”You’ll always be firecracker to me, kiddo.” Qrow lit her cigarette. “Like how Ruby will always be my little strawberry.”

Yang paused, and Qrow widened his eyes when he realized what he said.

”Shit!” Qrow slapped himself. “Sorry, I forget she’s...I forget...”

”It’s okay.” Yang put her hand on his shoulder. “I miss her too.”

”I...I...do you want me to drive you home?” Qrow asked, changing the subject.

”Nah, I feel like a nighttime walk is just what I need.” Yang turned to walk away, but stopped and look back to Qrow. “Be seeing you, Uncle Qrow.”

”You too, firecracker.” Qrow tipped his hat as Yang walked off into the [night](https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=BC4MMXL8WQc).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please excuse the song, I had an opening for this planned out in my head.


	2. Fire

_October 1, 1945, Xiao Long Residents_

Yang entered her home well past midnight. Letting out a sigh, she began the long process of stripping off her coat, shoes, shirt, and pants, something that was increasingly more difficult with one arm. Too tired to function, Yang abandoned her cloths in the hallway to her room, content on putting them away, tomorrow. When she opened the door to her room, Yang found a naked Weiss sleeping in her bed.

”Well, someone’s been sleeping in my bed,” Yang jokingly recited the line from her favorite fairytale to herself.

Quietly, Yang slipped out of her panties, socks, and bra, and slipped into bed next to Weiss. She felt the covers shift as Weiss turned to face her.

”Hey, I take it the case went well?” Weiss asked, tiredly.

”Yeah, Lisa will back to reporting in no time,” Yang assured. “Sorry fo waking you.”

”It’s okay,” Weiss hugged Yang, feeling her lover’s warmth on her unnaturally cold body. “I was worried about you.”

”You do that too much.” Yang wrapped her arms around Weiss.

”Can you blame me?” Weiss asked. “Ever since...I don’t want to lose you too.”

Yang took Weiss’ cheek in her hand. “I’m not going anywhere, snowflake. I promise you that.”

Weiss kissed Yang’s hand. “I know.”

”Now let’s get some sleep.”

”I didn’t just come here because I was worried, we also have another case,” Weiss said. “A woman named Vernal committed suicide. Her lover, Raven, thinks it was this woman named Cinder Fall’s doing.”

”Oh...” Yang looked away from Weiss, the talk of suicide always hurt since Blake. “Even more reason for us to get some sleep.”

”Wait,” Weiss looked into Yang’s eyes, “what if I don’t want to sleep.”

”Sorry snowflake, I’m too tired.”

”Fair, but I’m feeling you when the sun comes up.”

Yang chuckled. “Deal.”

_The Paw_

Even well past midnight, The Paw was as lively as always. Table after table people with too much time on their hands and money to spent gambled, some losing fortunes while others gained them. One such table had a woman gaining a healthy fortune.

Cinder Fall wore a red silk dress that left her shoulders exposed, it tracked all the way down to her waist. Under that, nothing but long, elegant legs that stopped at the jet black heels. Her hair was short, bangs covering one of her amber colored eyes. The smug grin on her face instead of a pokerface gave the people she bet against an uneasy feeling, usually because that smug grin always guaranteed a sizable loss of money.

”I’m all in.” Cinder pushed her chips into the center of the table.

”Screw this, I lost enough money to you!” One man said, leaving the table.

”Agreed, you keep your money, Fall.” A woman stood. “You’re not worth it.”

”Suit yourselves.” Cinder leaned back in her chair, smile never leaving her lips.

As Cinder watched the two walk off, the owner of the club walked towards her. Cinder gave him a cocky grin, even as his eyes glared daggers through her.

”I thought I told you to never come back here,” Ghira’s voice was hollow.

”You’re boys are ever so late,” Cinder mocked. “I’ve been here for quiet sometime before your men actually got around to telling you I was here.”

”I’m willing to be reasonable with you, Fall,” Ghira said. “I’ll let you leave with the money, as long as you never come back.”

”Oh, Ghira, Ghira, Ghira.” Cinder shook her head. “Even now, you’re a spineless excuse of a man.”

”Listen-“

”No, you listen.” Cinder sat up, looking Ghira straight in his eyes. “You may have upgraded to top dog after your personal hitwoman took out Torchwick, yet you still can’t even work up the nerve to kill me. What’s wrong? Still worried what people will say if you have me killed.”

”I-“

”Big mob boss, Ghira Belladonna kills a helpless woman because he bedded his wife,” Cinder chuckled. “Then she blackmailed her into emptying his bank account, before forcing her to step in front of a moving train.”

”Don’t you talk about Kali like that!” Ghira slammed his fist into the table.

”Or what?” Cinder asked, mockingly. “We both know you’ll never kill me, the humiliation alone will grant me a posthumous victory for the rest of your days.”

”Just leave,” Ghira sighed, defeated.

”Fine, be lucky you’re being extra pitiful today.” Cinder let out a whistle, and a green haired girl come running up to her like trained dog. “Emerald, we’re done here, get the car.”

”Yes, ma’am.” Emerald nodded walking off.

Cinder gave Ghira one last grin before turning on her heeled foot and walking away, leaving behind her chips. She didn’t need to cash them in, her profession left loaded as it was. Speaking of her profession, she noticed a rather chipper looking girl with a bow in her hair win the jackpot on the slot machine.

Cinder smiled at her, and made her way over to the girl.

”Yes!” Penny cried out in happiness. “I’ll be able to buy Ciel so much, now!”

”Congratulations!” Cinder slipped on cheery mask.

”Thanks! I just had some money to spare, so I went here.” Penny jumped, excitedly. “I didn’t expect to win!”

”Well, I guess you could say you were extremely lucky.” Cinder held out her hand. “Cinder Fall.”

”Penny Polendina!” Penny shook Cinder’s hand.

”Say, why don’t you cash your money in, then we go out for drinks?” Cinder asked. “My treat.”

”Oh, I’m sorry.” Penny showed off her ring. “I’m taken.”

”This is just a little celebration between new friends,” Cinder assured. “No need to worry.”

”Umm...okay!” Penny smiled. “I’ll met you at the bar after I cash this in!”

”Great! See you then!” Cinder smiled as Penny ran off.

”Ma’am, the car is ready.” Emerald walked up to Cinder.

”Sorry, Emmy, you may need to put the car back.” Cinder didn’t even look at her. “I just found us our next source of income.”

”Oh, of course.” Emerald nodded. “I’ll park the car back.”

”Good girl.” Cinder patted the shorter girl’s head, then handed her some money. “Go have some fun, I’ll be a while.”

”Very generous, ma’am,” Emerald said, grateful. “Good luck.”

”Like I’ll need it.”

* * *

”Ciel is such a sweet thing.” Penny downed her fifth bottle of beer, having become staggeringly drunk after her second. “I love...her...so **much!** ”

“I’m sure you do.” Cinder sipped her wine. “But don’t you get tired of her?”

”Never!” Penny shouted. “I love her!”

”I mean in bed,” Cinder corrected. “Does she ever do anything new for you?”

”On our honeymoon, that was it,” Penny answered. “Not really, otherwise.”

”Then why don’t you try it with a new girl?” Cinder set down her glass, and put her hand on Penny’s chest. “Give some other dame a stab at it?”

”I’m not a cheater!” Penny let out a sharp hiccup.

“This isn’t cheating,” Cinder assured. “It’s...let’s call it, experimenting.”

”But-“

”You don’t want to have the same sex every time, so you?” Cinder asked. “Why don’t you try something new? Ciel doesn’t have to know.”

”I...guess she doesn’t.”

”It won’t cost you a thing, either.” Cinder pulled Penny close to her. “I’ll pay for everything.”

”Really?” Penny asked.

”Really.” Cinder smiled.


	3. New Case

“So, where do we start looking for this, Cinder Fall?” Yang asked as she and Weiss got into her car.

”Raven told me she frequently visits The Paw,” Weiss answered.

”Isn’t that place owned by Ghira?” Yang asked. “The ‘alleged’ mob boss.”

”Yeah, rumor has it she had something to do with his wife’s suicide.”

”Really?”

”Considering he constantly kicks her out, and is known to gett uncharacteristicly violent and angry with her, it could very well be the case.”

”Guess we’ll give him a chat, then.” Yang pulled out of her driveway.

”Please don’t drive like a lunatic.” Weiss buckled herself in. “You know you almost give me heart attacks when you do that.”

”Sorry if this kills ya!” Yang gleefully put her foot to the gas.

”Yang!” Weiss shouted in fear as the car took off at fast speeds.

* * *

Penny woke with a start. She looked around her surroundings, gripping her throbbing head.

”Ow...what did I do last-“ Penny cut herself off when she saw Cinder lying in bed next to her. Her eyes widened in horror as Amber eyes slowly opened and stared back at her.

”Good morning, love.” Cinder gave her smile, but her empty eyes spoke volumes.

”No. No, no, no, no!” Penny stumbled out of bed. “Oh God, what did I do?!”

”You certainly made me feel pretty good.” Cinder sat up letting the covers fall from around her, revealing her naked body.

”Get away from me!” Penny shouted at her, she then desperately looked around. “Where are my clothes?!”

Cinder wordlessly pointed towards a chair by the apartment door that had all of Penny’s cloths on it. Unhesitently, Penny ran towards the chair and began putting on her dress in a rushed fashion.

”What’s the rush?” Cinder asked, sarcastically.

Penny ignored her as she finished getting dressed. She was just about to leave when realized she was missing something.

”Where is my money?” Penny turned to Cinder.

”I don’t know, dear.” Cinder slipped out of bed, and swayed over to Penny. “Where do you think it is?”

”Don’t play with me!” Penny shouted. “Where is it?!”

”I’m thinking you’re going to let me keep it, or Ciel is going to have a very bad morning.”

”What?”

”You heard me.” Cinder’s voice became cold. “You’re going to let me keep your money, or Ciel will **not** be having a good day.”

”What do you mean?” Penny asked again, terrified.

”The call should be coming any second.” Cinder looked at her nails. A few seconds after she spoke, the phone rang. “You should probably get that.”

Penny reluctantly made her way over to the phone, and picked it up. “H-hello?”

”310 Rosemary Lane,” A male voice spoke over the phone. “That’s Where Ciel lives, am I correct?”

Penny’s eyes widened in fear. “N-no! You’re wrong!”

”Terrible liar,” The man mocked. “I can tell over the phone. I have to say, didn’t think you’d like them colored.”

”Don’t you dare talk about her that way!” Penny shouted.

”Okay, just making sure I’m looking at the right woman,” The man said. “Thanks for giving it away.”

”Why are you doing this?!” Penny cried out. “What do you want?!”

Suddenly, Cinder snatched the phone from Penny’s hand and slammed it back down onto the line. “You know what I want!”

”You can have the money,” Penny wept. “Please...just don’t hurt her.”

”That’s not all I want.” Cinder walked over to the drawers by the bed, and pulled out a gun.

”Oh God.” Penny backed away from Cinder, trying to get to the door.

”Don’t. Move.” Cinder pointed the gun at Penny, then tossed it to her.

Penny caught it, then looked at it in shock.

”Put it to your head, then pull the trigger,” Cinder ordered.

”W-what?”

”You heard me, put the barrel to your temple, and pull the trigger!”

”What’s stopping me from killing you right now!” Penny pointed the gun at Cinder.

”Ciel.” Cinder smirked when she saw Penny’s confidence fade. “Mercury was the guy on the other end of the line, I gave strict instructions to kill your girl if I don’t call him back in the next ten minutes.”

”Then call him back, or I’ll kill you!” Penny demanded.

”You think I’m scared to die?” Cinder chuckled. “The only person who has something to lose in this situation, is you.”

Penny stormed over to Cinder, grabbed her by the throat and pointed the gun straight at her head. When Cinder’s smug grin didn't vanish, she lost all hope.

”Go on,” Cinder mocked, “do it.”

Penny’s eyes weld up in tears, and she suddenly put the gun to her temple, and pulled the trigger. The shot rang out in the small apartment, and Cinder was covered in her blood.

”Good girl.” Cinder coldly looked towards Penny’s body. She then causally went to the phone and dialed up Mercury.

”She blow her brains out?” Mercury asked, excitedly.

”She did,” Cinder answered. “You can still kill Ciel, if you want. You know I have no reason to hold my end.”

”You know what?” Mercury pondered. “Raven was too old for me, but I’m thinking Ciel will be pretty fun.”

”Have all the fun you want with her, you earned it.” Cinder heard the sirens, and heard a desperate knock on the door. “Got to go.”

”Later boss!”

Cinder hung up, and let out a sigh as the mask slipped on. She answered the door in tears.

* * *

Yang let out a whistle at The Paw’s bustling interior. “Well, this place is pretty extravagant.”

”You could say that.” Weiss looked to the excited gamblers, drunk party goers in the bar, and the...explicitly dress waitresses.

”Come on, let’s go find the big man.” Yang lead Weiss towards the bar, and flashed her badge at the bartender. “Can you call down your boss? We got a few questions for him.”

”Heh,” Junior chuckled, “I ain’t wasting the boss’ time on no P.I. crap. Scram!”

Weiss and Yang looked at each other, then Yang reached across the bar and slammed his head into the heard wood.

”Listen to me,” Yang gripped Junior by his collar, “you call your boss before you get violent lesson on how to talk to ladies!”

”I...uh...okay!” Junior fearfully ran off when Yang pushed him away.

”Always so rough,” Weiss complained. “You’re going to get us in trouble one day.”

”You weren’t complaining about me being rough this morning.”

”That’s different!” Weiss stomped her foot, face turning bright red.

”Mhmm,” Yang hummed. “You tell yourself that.”

”Excuse me!”

Yang and Weiss turned to see Ghira Belladonna glaring at them, a fearful Junior behind him.

”I take it you’re the Private Eye that saw fit to assault my bartender?”

”Sorry, sir.” Weiss took out her photo of Cinder. “We just wanted to talk to you about this woman, and your bartender got in the way.”

”I don’t wish to speak with you about-“ Ghira cut himself off when he saw Cinder’s smug grin in the photo. “You’re investigating Cinder Fall?”

”Yes,” Weiss answered.

Ghira let out a cough, and fixed his suit. “Come to my office, we can discuss more in private.”

* * *

”May I ask why you two are investigating Miss Fall?” Ghira inquired.

”We believe she is responsible for the suicide of Vernal Branwen,” Weiss answered.

”She is,” Ghira answered, bluntly.

”Really?” Yang asked.

”I’m sure you two have heard the rumors circling my wife’s suicide.” Ghira solemnly sat at his desk. “I want you to know that it’s true.”

”She really...I’m so sorry,” Weiss said, trying to keep the image of Blake’s body or her head.

”It’s okay, know that I will do everything in my power to put a stop to this woman,” Ghira assured, honestly.

”Why not go to the police?” Yang asked.

”I can’t...” Ghira looked away from the two.

”Why not?” Weiss pushed.

”Oh, that’s right!” Yang slapped her head. “Isn’t that right, Mr. Mob Boss?”

”I’m not...do you want help, or not?” Ghira asked, coldly.

”You’re shockingly the lesser of two evils in this situation,” Weiss assured. “Plus, mob activity is a bit out of our depth.”

”Fair.” Ghira let out a tired sigh. “What do you want to know?”

”Why haven’t you killed her?” Yang asked. “Why not avenge your wife?”

”One of my men was a mole working for her,” Ghira answered. “Mercury Black always put money before anything else. I knew I shouldn’t have trusted him.”

”Get to the chase, Belladonna,” Yang pushed.

”They’re blackmailing me.” Ghira gritted his teeth. “I pull one move on either of them, and my entire operation gets exposed.”

”Does Cinder come to The Paw, often?” Weiss asked.

”Yes.” Ghira bawled his fist together on his desk. “She comes to gloat, and...scope out victims.”

”So, you knew about this and kept a lid on it, anyway?” Yang didn’t hide her disgust.

”My operation-“

”Is worth more to you than the dignity of your wife?” Yang hissed. “The lives of countless women?”

”I...I...” Ghira was genuinely ashamed of himself. “I’m a spineless man.”

”Damn right, you are!” Yang punched his desk in anger. “We’re going to scope out your bar, and we’re going to catch this broad. You got a problem with that?”

Ghira looked away from them. “No.”

”Good.” Yang waved for Weiss to leave. “Come on.”

As the two left the office, Ghira took out a bottle of scotch, and downed it all, not even bother to pull out a glass.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now would be a good time to mention, what happened with Kail happened between the first and second fic. That’s why Ghira was relatively cooler than he is now.


	4. Control

Cinder was, as always, on a winning streak. Person after person left the table, their riches grabbed by the opportunistic woman. Until, like most nights, Cinder sat alone, having everything to herself.

”This is wonderful!” Cinder fiddled with the chips she won.

”I take it you’re happy with the riches, ma’am?” Emerald asked.

”No, sweet Emerald, I’m not taking the money.” Cinder leaned back in chair. “The sweet feeling of ruination from the people who lost everything is prize enough. After all, dear, sweet Penny has already left me loaded.”

”Does that mean you’ll stop?” Emerald asked.

”Stop what?”

”Seducing women for their money...and then...” Emerald looked around to make sure no one else could hear. “...making them kill themselves?”

”Why would I stop doing that?” Cinder stood up, causally leaving the chips she had taken from more of her unsuspecting victims. “I enjoy the hunt, the manipulation, and the power I hold over them in their final moments more than anything their money could give me.”

”But-“ Emerald was cutoff by a sharp slap from Cinder.

”You’re being offly questioning.” Cinder grabbed Emerald, and pushed her onto the table, rubbing her body against. “What’s wrong, Emmy? Jealous?”

”N-no ma’am.”

”Terrible liar, like always.” Cinder leaned in towards Emerald’s ear. “I bet you want me to make you feel how I make them feel before I pull the rug out from under them.”

Emerald shook her head. Keeping her eyes sealed shut as she crossed her legs.

”Oh, are you wet?” Cinder reached into Emerald’s trousers.

”Stop.”

”Make me.”

”Excuse me!” Ghira shouted from behind him.

Cinder let out a disappointed sigh at her fun being spoiled, before causally removing her hands from Emerald’s pants and turning to face Ghira. “Belladonna.”

”Fall.” Ghira nodded.

”Going to tell me to leave?”

”No.”

Cinder raised an eyebrow. _Well, this is a first._

”I want you to enjoy yourself,” Ghira explained.

For the first time in her life, Cinder frowned. “What’s your game, Belladonna.”

”No game.” Ghira have her a smile. “I’m done going to war with you.” His smile vanished. “That said, stay away from the slot machines, I heard about what happens to Mrs. Polendina and her wife.”

Cinder’s grew a smirk, she had something to rebel against. “I’ll do what I want, when I want. If I want to go to the slot machines, I’ll go to the slot machines.”

”You’re doing this to spite me, aren’t you?”

”Always.” Cinder let out a little whistle as Emerald straightened herself out. “Come, Emerald.”

Ghira watched as Cinder and Emerald walked towards the slot machines. When they were out of sight, a smile grew in his face. “Good.”

* * *

Cinder scoped out the people testing their luck at the machines. Mainly, the very attractive ladies who seemed desperate to get one last try at the fortune of a lifetime.

”Yes!” Cinder heard a women shout in victory and a machine going off, signaling a jackpot.

With a smirk on her face, Cinder looked to see Weiss scoping up he coins that fell out of the machine. “Yang is going to be so happy!”

”Wait, that’s Weiss Schnee!” Emerald gripped Cinder’s wrist before she could walk over to her. “Wait, ma’am, I don’t think we should-“ another sharp smack shut Emerald up.

”Now you’re place you worthless excuse for a servant,” Cinder sneered in rage. “You don’t want me to send you back to the streets, do you?”

”No...ma’am.” Emerald backed away from her, tears in her eyes. “I’m sorry, forgive me!”

”Go wait in the car like the good little dog you are,” Cinder demanded.

With her head held low, Emerald wordlessly did as she was told.

Cinder looked to Weiss to make sure she didn’t witness that incident. When she didn’t, she moved her bang away from her eye, and let the mask slip on.

”Congratulations!” Cinder greeted Weiss.

”Oh, thank you so much!” Weiss exclaimed, happily. “I can’t wait to get home and tell my girl the good news!”

”Hey, I know we just met, but why don’t I buy you drinks to celebrate?” Cinder asked. “My treat!”

”Really? How generous of you,” Weiss said, gratefully. “Just let me cash this in and I’ll meet you at the bar!”

”That would be wonderful.” Cinder beamed, another woman in her grasp.

* * *

Weiss was drunk after she finished the first glass. “Sorry...” Weiss let out a hick. “I’m a lightweight.”

”I can tell,” Cinder chuckled. “Say, why don’t I get my servant girl to drive us to a nice little hotel? We could get to know each other better, there~”

”I’m sorry, but I have a grill.”

”I don’t see what grills have to do with this,” Cinder snarked.

”I meant girl!”

”Yang Xiao Long, “The Phoenix”, as many like to call her,” Cinder said. “One of the best P.I.s in the city, I’m very familiar with her work.”

”Then you should know not to mess with her,” Weiss said.

”Good thing I want to get with you, then.” Cinder smirked, smugly. “She doesn’t have to know about this.”

”I don’t know...” Weiss looked away from Cinder.

”Come on.” Cinder took Weiss’ chin, and gently turned her face towards her’s. “Live a little. This is just a one time, thing.”

”I...okay!” Weiss exclaimed.

”Glad I could convince you.” Cinder patted her shoulder. “Trust me, you won’t regret this.”

”I’m sure I won’t.” Weiss smiled at her.

* * *

Mercury got the call to find Yang well into the night. He was glad to take on someone he knew would be a bit more of a challenge when it came to fighting. Though, she was a lot easier to find. Tailing her from her office was, he’s done it so many times it was like breathing.

”Maybe I should let her know I’m there.” Mercury stared out his car to Yang’s house from across the street. “Meet a dame who could give me a real fight.”

He knew Cinder wouldn’t be calling him until the next morning, so he decided to get some shuteye.

 _She’s lucky she pays well._ Mercury sat back in his seat and began to doze off.

* * *

Cinder awoke in the bed of the hotel room she and Weiss had rented, she was ready to start her favorite part of her little “career”. She had already stolen Weiss’ money before she had even convicted the drunk girl to get in bed with her. Now all she needed to was...

”What?” Cinder looked down in confusion when she saw the bed was empty. “Where...?”

”Over here, Miss Fall.”

Cinder looked over to a chair by the window of the one room apartment. Weiss was sitting in it, fully dressed, and with Cinder’s gun in hand.

”What’s going on?” Cinder demanded.

”I know your games, Miss Fall,” Weiss explained. “That’s why I arranged this little get together.”

”What are talking about?!” Cinder felt anger born of fear for the first time.

”You didn’t meet me by chance,” Weiss explained. “Ghira told you not to go to the slot machines because, knowing what kind of person you were, you would do the exact opposite of what he said. He had the slot machine I was playing rigged to ensure I would win when you got there.”

”But you got drunk!”

”Daddy always told me I was a great actress,” Weiss said. “Especially helps with cases like you.”

”This seems painfully elaborate,” Cinder snarked, a sadistic grin grew on her face. “And extremely unthoughtout, you just endangered your girl.”

”Oh, that’s why we needed this plan to ‘elaborate’,” Weiss said. “We wanted to catch Mercury, too.”

”What?” Cinder’s smile disappeared, replaced with a look of fear. “How did you-“

”Mercury had a long history of pointless violence while working under Ghira.” Weiss smirked. “Considering he was working for you, and how often your victims’ lovers were brutally killed not long after you dealt with them, it didn’t take long for us to realize who was behind them.”

* * *

Mercury awoke with loud tapping at his window.

“Hey, stop it or I’ll-“ his threat was cutoff when he saw Qrow was tapping on his window with his gun.

”You’ll what?” Qrow asked, sarcastically.

”Nothing, Officer!” Mercury let out an awkward cough. “What would you like?”

”Step out of the car, I’d like to ask you a few questions.”

”Why?”

”Because I knew you were tailing me.” Yang revealed herself from behind Qrow. “You may be good at following people, but you aren’t too good at noticing when they know you’re following.”

”How did-“

”Such poor perception, Mercury,” Yang mocked. “You didn’t even notice when I went around the same block three times just to make sure it was you.”

”Now, get out of the car.” Qrow took out a baton, and began smacking his palm with it. “Or I’ll make you get out.”

Mercury could only widen his eyes in horror.

* * *

”I...I...” Cinder was at a loss for words.

”How does it feel, Fall?” Weiss asked, mockingly. “How does it feel to not be in control?”

”Shut up!”

”By the way, you were right.” Weiss gave her a smug grin. “I don’t regret going with you.” Weiss face contorted into one of disgust. “I do regret going to bed with you, though. To be blunt, you’re a mediocre fuck, at _best._ ”

Something inside Cinder snapped, the insult was the straw the broke he camel’s back. Without thinking, she lunged at Weiss. Weiss raised the gun to defend herself, but Cinder was too fast, she knocked it from her hands just as it went off, sending a bullet through the ceiling. Cinder gripped Weiss’ throat and squeezed as hard as she could. As Weiss struggled in her grasp, she saw how wild Cinder looked, naked, almost frothing at the mouth in rage as she attempted to strangle her to death. Thankfully, Weiss was able to push her off. Cinder fell onto her back, and Weiss reached for the gun, but Cinder kicked her in the head, when she was on the ground reaching for it, sending her head into the wall. As Weiss lay on floor, stunned, Cinder used the opportunity to take off, leaving behind her cloths, gun, and dignity, all for the sake of escape.

Cinder ran out into the hot sun, bare feet burning on the sidewalk. On lookers were initially shocked to see her, mothers covered the eye of their children, and several women had to slap some sense into their men when they didn’t stop looking. The most humiliating people, however, were the ones who pointed and laughed at her.

”Stop it!” Cinder cover herself in humiliation, but they didn’t stop.

Desperately looking around the hotel’s parking lot, Cinder’s eyes fell on Emerald’s car. Making a b-like straight for it, Cinder slammed her hands on the driver side window.

”Emerald!” Cinder shouted.

”What?!” Emerald shoot awake. “What’s going on?” She looked out her window to see a naked Cinder. “M-ma’am?!”

”Unlock the door!” Cinder demanded. “We need to leave!”

”What happened?!” Emerald unlocked the car doors.

”Just drive!” Cinder shouted after jumping in the car.

Weiss ran out of the hotel, having just gotten her bearings. She only had enough time to watch Cinder’s car screech out of the parking lot.


	5. Epilogue

As officers crowded around Cinder’s house, Qrow greeted the homicide detective.

”This the perps house?” Ozpin asked.

”Yes, sir,” Qrow answered.

”You think she’s in?”

”The car parked in the driveway is the getaway vehicle,” Qrow answered.

When they reached the door, Both men pulled their sidearmes.

”Cinder Fall!” Ozpin banged on the door. “This is the police! Open the door or we will break it down!” Ozpin gave the the door two more loud bangs. “Well, uncivilized approach it is, then.” Ozpin kicked the door so hard it fell off its hinges.

”Damn, you’re strong!” Qrow complimented.

”Didn’t get myself into homicide for nothing.” Ozpin entered the house, but stopped when he saw the dead body of Emerald. “Speaking of which.”

The two men made their way over to the body, the other officers following behind them. Ozpin knelt down next to Emerald’s body, she had been stabbed, the look on her face screamed of heartbreak and betrayal. Ozpin checked for a pulse, knowing all too well he would fine none. After solemnly closing her eyes, Ozpin readied his gun, face becoming blank and unreadable.

As they went through the halls, cops went in groups down every inch of the house, with Ozpin and Qrow taking the bedroom. Kicking in the door, the men found a disturbing sight. By the bed was a desk, the wall in front of the desk was covered newspaper clippings. They were all articles about women in the city who had committed suicide, and a ring was tapped to every single one of them.

”My God.” Qrow lowered his gun in shock.

”She’s been doing this for a very long time.” Ozpin was all too familiar with situations like this.

That’s when something on the desk caught his eye. “Hey, what’s that?”

Ozpin made his way to the desk, and picked up the object. It was an envelope. Opening it, he pulled out a note meant for the cops.

_Sorry about leaving poor Emmy for you to deal with. I needed a clean slate, and she’s not on it._

_\- Love, Cinder Fall_

”Even on paper, she’s a condescending bitch,” Ozpin said.

”Be lucky we never met her,” Qrow said.

”But that means she got away,” Ozpin said.

* * *

”Hey, sis.” Yang placed flowers on Ruby’s grave. “Solved another case! Some crazy broad was making women kill themselves, Qrow told me how they found over fifty rings in her home, and those were only from the married women she’d victimized. Unfortunately...she escaped before the cops tracked her down...sorry, I didn’t want to bring bad news.”

”Yang?”

Weiss voice caught Yang off guard, and she turned to face her.

”Hey, didn’t think I’d catch you out this late,” Yang said.

”I miss her too, ya know?”

”I didn’t think that...I just...” Yang rubbed the back of her head. “I don’t know.”

Weiss walked up to her, and hander her the paper. “Ghira turned himself in, revealed the whole thing.”

”Man, guess he couldn’t live with himself when he saw all the women he let slip into her fingers.” Yang crumbled the paper up. “Not like it matters, bitch got away. All we did was for nothing!”

”Not exactly,” Weiss said. “I had a third party involved in our operation to take her down, and she’s been following Cinder well after the fact.”

”Really?” Yang asked, shocked. “Do they know where she is?”

”Yes, but she refused to tell me.” Weiss looked at Ruby’s grave. “I think she may be planning her own form of justice.”

* * *

Cinder waited at the train station, alone. She headed out to the quieter states to escape the police in the loud, bustling city of New York. Couldn’t get more quieter than some county two states away from New York. Her plan was to use the train to get to Connecticut, from their, she’d hop on a plan to Florida.

After a name change and heavily altering her appearance, she would find a some homeless street girl, seduce her into becoming another mindless dog, and go back to her fun. Fortunately for her, she had all the money from her previous victims, so that wouldn’t be a problem.

When she heard the sound of the train’s horn going off, signaling its arrival, she stood and walked towards the platform, absentmindedly staring at the “mind the gap!” font at its edge.

”Nice night, isn’t it?” A woman asked behind her.

Cinder let out an annoyed huff, and faced the woman, whose face was concealed in the night’s darkness. “I don’t feel like talking, right now.”

”Oh, come on,” The women pushed. “Pretty gal like yourself seems like the kind of person who would want all the attention on themselves.”

”You don’t know anything about me,” Cinder spat.

”I know enough, Miss Fall.”

Cinder froze. “Excuse me?”

”Branwen, Raven Branwen.” Raven stepped out from the shadows.

”Is that name supposed to mean something to me?” Cinder asked. “And how do you know my name?!”

Raven let out a low chuckle. “Of course, you don’t remember, do you?”

Cinder backed away, but stopped when she felt her heel touched the edge of the platform.

”Vernal Branwen ring any bells?!” Raven gritted her teeth in anger.

Cinder’s eyes widened when she remembered the one lover Mercury let live. Raven was told old for his tastes, and he said wouldn’t have any fun killing her. Cinder was too focused on keeping herself on his good side than being pragmatic.

”Look, if you want money, I have it!” Cinder tried to remain calm, but the desperation in her voice as she bargained for her life betrayed her. Cinder reached into her purse and pulled out all of the money from her previous victims, she didn’t care about how she would need it in the future, she wanted to live. “You can take all of it if you want!”

”You took everything from me!” Raven’s hands bawled into fist, and her palms began to bleed as she dug her nails into them.

”I took one woman-“

”She was my everything!” Raven shouted. “You really think money is going to replace what you stole?!”

The train’s horn blared louder as it came closer to the station.

”I don’t see people as possessions like you do,” Raven spat.

Cinder had wished she kept her gun, or even the knife she had killed Emerald with. Unfortunately for her, she had dropped both to make herself look less suspicious in the eyes of others while she traveled.

”It’s okay, though.” Raven grew a sad, tired smiled. “Because I’m going to see her again, and I’m going to make sure you go to the lowest pits of Hell for what you did to her.”

”What are you...?” Cinder’s question was cutoff by Raven suddenly charging at her. 

Raven tossed herself at Cinder, knocking both of them off of the platform and onto the tracks below. The air was knocked out of both of them when they hit the cold metal, hard wood, and dirty rocks under the tracks. Raven soon stood, however, and grabbed Cinder by the hair, forcing her to stand.

”Look.” Raven held Cinder with one hand, while pointing at the light from the train with the other. “I went to Ghira before I asked Weiss to investigate you, this was how your first went? Didn’t it?”

”Let me go!” Cinder tried to wrestle from her grasp.

”Kali, you made her jump in front of a train!” Raven’s voice was hollow, and empty. “Tell me, why did you do it?”

”Let go!” Cinder shouted.

”Why?!” Raven demanded.

”The money!” Cinder cried out. “Ghira and her were loaded from his criminal empire! So I seduced her, then I blackmailed her, threatening to reveal the whole affair if she didn’t empty out his bank account!”

”Then you shamed her into suicide, and had Mercury keep a lid on Ghira by threatening to go to the cops with all of his information?” Raven guessed.

”Yes!”

”Why didn’t you stop there?!” Raven asked, rising her voice as the train’s horn got louder.

”It felt good, okay?!” Cinder admitted. “The power, the control! The money from women was just a bonus!”

”I thought so,” Raven said softly.

”Now let me go!” Cinder demanded.

”No.”

”Raven-“

”This is what you want, isn’t it?!” Raven asked, bitterly sarcastic. “To end how it started, a woman jumping in front of a train.”

”Don’t do this!”

”Hope all that fun was worth it Cinder.” Raven closed her eyes, at peace with herself. “I’ll see you in Hell.”

”Raven...Please!” Cinder, for the first time her life, cried for her own life. “Please, let me go!”

Raven didn’t say anything, and her expression didn’t change. The light from the train had enveloped both women, and the train had hit the brakes, but it’s velocity meant that the impact wouldn’t change. Cinder’s eyes widened in horror when she realized she wouldn’t go out on her terms, like she wanted. She would go out, on someone else’s, helpless to stop her fate.

”PLEASE!” Cinder cried out on last time before the light engulfed them, and the train made impact.


End file.
